i'm perfectly incomplete
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Satu tempat; dua kesukaan. Nakas, sepasang kursi, dan jendela besar itu. Yang mencinta sekarang cuma satu. {AU}


_(Satu tempat; dua kesukaan. Nakas, sepasang kursi, dan jendela besar itu. Yang mencinta sekarang cuma satu.)_

.

.

.

 **i'm perfectly incomplete**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Dulu Jett pernah menawari sebuah gramofon untuk diletakkan di atas nakas itu. Lien menolak. Dia suka hal-hal klasik, tetapi tidak untuk pemutar musik itu. Memang antik, tetapi kuno, katanya; kata si pemerhati yang menarik garis batas tebal yang nyata antara antik dan kuno ini.

Lien mengisinya dengan gelas-gelas kaca. Bening, berkaki panjang dan kurus. Ia mengetuk-ngetuknya saat sudah terlalu bosan dengan biola, membuat sebuah lagu dengan denting-denting yang merdu. Kadang ia mengisi salah satu di antara mereka dengan sari buah tertentu, menambahkan soda bening dan balok-balok kecil es, menyaksikan pertarungan antarberat jenis membentuk suatu seni. Sari buah kentalnya menumpuk di bawah, gradasi memuda, kemudian bagian teratas yang bening, tempat es batu berendam hingga lenyap. Dia menamainya _instrumental squash_.

Ia tetap akan meminumnya meski cuaca dingin, atau saat hujan musim semi. Dan di waktu yang sama, Jett duduk di kursi seberang, menatap jendela besar yang sama, karena dia suka air hujan dan embun di jendela di pagi buta. Sementara Lien tetap mencintai _instrumental squash_ dan jejak lelehan embun air dari gelasnya di atas nakas yang bersandar di dinding—kadang-kadang ia bentuk gambar abstrak dari sana.

Hanya dia yang suka denting gelas. Tetapi saat ini tidak ada yang menyukai basahan di jendela bagian luar dan gramofon.

Sekarang Jett datang. Menjaga jarak dengan berdiri di ambang pintu saja. Lien melupakan _instrumental squash_ , atau musik-musik yang bisa saja ia ciptakan sekarang. Ia melampiaskan seluruhnya hanya pada jendela, memerintahkan dirinya untuk diam saja bahkan ketika ia mendengar Jett mulai mendekat. Lien merasakan Jett meletakkan tangan di atas kursi, kemudian bergeser ke pundaknya, dan bertahan di sana.

Jika dikatakan bahwa keping-keping rasa sayangnya semakin merepih lalu terbawa pergi memori Jett, maka, salah besarlah itu. Dia masih seperti semula, seperti saat Jett mengatakan bahwa kehilangan dirinya adalah hal yang paling merusak hidupnya—saat Jett memasangkan cincin platina yang sepasang dengan miliknya, dan saat Jett menciumnya di sebuah kereta tengah malam yang sepi, yang mengantarkan mereka menjadi petualang Eropa di suatu kenangan yang hangat. Namun hal terbesar yang tak mampu membuatnya tenang saat ini adalah, _Tuhan, tolong aku_ , _aku terlalu ingin kesempurnaan_. Dan itu salah, ya, ia tahu, sehingga Tuhan memberinya pelajaran dengan ini.

"Hei."

Lien menelan ludah. Berisik. Kacau.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau ... kau begitu sedih." Sentuhannya tetap menenangkan, menyenangkan. "Begitu susah untuk mencintai seseorang yang tidak aku tahu—tetapi itu akan berubah seiring waktu. Aku tahu itu juga. Aku ... akan mengenalmu lagi."

 _Sudah, jangan mengungkitnya lagi—_ tapi tahukah Lien, bahwa sesungguhnya tak pernah ada yang siap pada sebuah katastrofe?

"Aku juga merasakan kehilangan itu." Tangan Jett turun untuk menggenggam tangannya. "Ada ruang kosong yang aneh." Ia malah berlutut. Lien mengulum kedua sudut bibirnya.

Dan Jett pun berbisik, _"Because without you in my memory, I'm_ _ **perfectly incomplete**_."

Lien menatapnya; berusaha tidak meratap tetapi ia tahu ia sering gagal dalam banyak hal. Ia tidak balas menggenggam, tetapi setidaknya Jett mengerti bahwa ia dimengerti. Mereka berdua sama-sama menelan ludah, gamang. Lien mengakhiri dengan bisikannya yang parau,

" _And I'm_ _ **completely imperfect**_ _without you._ " Ia menutup mata. Rapat. Lama. Tetapi ia tak diam. Ia mengecup kening Jett, andai saja magis itu ada, maka semua ini hilang terhapus; pupus, tetapi ia berada di dunia nyata—dia manusia dan bukan tokoh dari bahan tinta dan kumpulan kosakata.

Kesabaran hanya akan mengalir bersama waktu; Lien tahu—

—dan begitu pula memori Jett. Ia akan kembali, suatu saat nanti.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: terinspirasi dari masterpiece-nya jessie j—current earworm. dan ini dibuat untuk latihan saya menggambarkan suasana...though not that complete, i think-


End file.
